Bundles of Trouble
by voldiepoo01
Summary: Four young, and quite handsome young men are sent by Dumbledore to America.Trouble definately starts.....Only my second story!Please reveiw! Please, oh please, oh please!
1. Four young gods on my doorstep

**Hey guys! Thanks for comin to read! Hope you enjoy!...If you have any questions..just ask me in a...say...review? bats eyelashes Well hope you enjoy...oh!...check out my other story! Hopes and Dreams..k? k.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter..it's all J.K. Rowlings...except Kelli, Chelsea, Cori, and Christin...:D**

****

**Chapter 1**

The night before 'it' happened was a dark, stormy one that left Kelli, Cori, and Chelsea inside watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkhaban. As usual, the girls rooted Hermione on when she punched Malfoy in his ugly mug, laughed when Harry cursed Snape, and cheered when Hermione broke Sirius out of his cell. When they finished the movie for the second time, Chelsea stood up and announced it was time for bed since they had to get up early and do nothing. The girls stood up and said their goodnights, then went their separate ways to bed. Chelsea decided she was too tired to go upstairs so she grabbed a pillow and a blanket, turned off the light's and crashed on the couch.

The next morning, the obnoxious doorbell rang at 6, waking Chelsea up. It took the doorbell three more rings to even break through to Chelsea and when it did, she grumpily threw the blanket off of her, pulled her "One Ring" boxers on, and stormed over to the door. Jerking it open, she yelled,

"Who, in the name of all that is holy, rings at this un-godly hour!"

She rubbed her eyes, trying to get everything into focus, and when they did, she found that she was in the presence of possibly four of the hottest, and vaguely familiar, men she had ever seen. They all looked to be about 18, and, like she said, were absolute GODS. The man on the left was taller then she was, (they were all taller than she was, them and the rest of the world, except Kelli :D), and he had gray eyes and very unruly black hair. The man standing next to him was slightly shorter, and had warm brown eyes and ruffled sandy-blonde hair. The other two were identical down to the last freckle. They were taller then the other two and had flaming red hair and bright green eyes.

Chelsea heard Kelli's voice from the kitchen,

"Chelsea? What do you want for breakfast? And who's at the door?"

"Waffles and I don't know!"

The black haired boy spoke up.

"You know, Miss, if you don't know who's at the door, you shouldn't answer it. Someone might try to spirit your lovely self away." He grinned roguishly, looking her up and down. Chelsea blushed, realizing she was in her "Fear the Moon" Lupin tank and boxers. He continued, "Anyway, you should ask who it is before you answer."

Still blushing, she snapped,

"Fine!" and slammed the door in his face.

Kelli came out of the kitchen and walked over to the door.

"What'd you do that for? Es stoopido!" and binked Chelsea.

Chelsea stood aside to let Kelli open the door. As soon as the door opened, Kelli started apologizing.

"I'm really sorry, but it's 6 a.m. and she's really grouchy. So…..wait a minute…" Kelli finally seemed to look at the guys, "you're….and you're…..but …." She was pointing back and forth between the guys. She muttered something that sounded like "Maraudersandweasleys" and then fainted dead away.

Chelsea looked down at her, "Um…Kelli? Kelli?"

One of the twins stepped in and held up a hand, "Allow me. Kelli, you said her name was?"

Chelsea nodded.

The guy got on his knees beside Kelli's limp form and started doing things like poking her nose and pulling her ears going, "Kelli? Woo-Hoo!….Kelli!"

Kelli woke up with a start. Seeing a foreign face so close to her, she jumped up and hid behind Chelsea. Pointing a shaking finger at the boys, she said, "What are they?"

Chelsea was shaking too. There was something **_very _**familiar about these boys.

"Who are you?"

The sandy-haired boy stepped forward. Chelsea took up a karate-like-but-not-quite stance and yelled, "Get away from me!" Kelli jabbed her in the back, making Chelsea jump.

"Oh, right." She jumped behind Kelli. "Take her!"

"Oh, thanks, Chels. CORI!"

Their third friend came running down the stairs at Kelli's strangled cry. "What's going on? Who are you?"

The sandy haired boy took another step forward. Chelsea, finding her bravery again, jumped in front of her friends. "Get back!"

The black-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"I'll take care of this, Moony." He stepped forward and grabbed Chelsea's outstretched hand, pulling her up against him. He was actually very strong. And quite warm. And muscled. Chelsea shook her head and glared at him.

"Let…..me……go" she growled between gritted teeth.

He grinned cheekily at her. "Not until you hear us out."

_Wait a minute, _he thought, _is she crying?_

And indeed, tears _were _welling up in Chelsea's eyes.

"Please," she whimpered," Just let me go...we'll listen, I promise…just don't hurt me, Jake." Her eyes had gone all glazy.

_Who's Jake? _he thought. _She's really scared of me._

He let go of her like he had been burned and she ran over to her friends who rubbed her back and whispered words in her ear that seemed to soothe her.

The sandy haired boy stepped forward again warily, hands held up.

"My name is Remus Lupin," He said. Then he pointed to the black haired boy, "This is my comrade in mischief, Sirius Black. And these two freakingly identical young men are Fred and George Weasley."

Kelli's face turned red. "BAH-HAH!" she was laughing, or at least..it _sounded_ like she was laughing...

Remus reached inside of his robes and pulled out a letter that had green writing on the front.

"Um…Professor Dumbledore told me to give this to whoever owned the house. Only they can open it. Would that be you, Miss…?"

Chelsea stepped forward and held her hand out.

"Corley. Chelsea Corley." And she took the letter.

Kelli and Cori stepped up behind her; Kelli was giggling.

"Ok, Ms. Bond. Open the letter."

Chelsea stuck her tongue out at Kelli and started to open the letter with her finger.


	2. Duct tape and sharpies

Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks to cookie eating tiger for her reviews and ideas….thx! gives her another cookie

Well…now that I've FINALLY figured out how to post…..here's the next chappie……wonders where word "chappie" came from

Chelsea opened the envelope and unfolded the letter that was contained inside. Her hands were already shaking and they were making it that much harder to open it. The handwriting on the inside of the letter was that same curly, flowing script that she had seen in the Harry Potter books. She began to read out loud.

Dear Ms. Corley,

I am sure that you are curious as to the cause of these four young gentlemen on your doorstep. This is completely understandable. The answer to you question is simply this: I sent them there. I would like to make it clear to you that Mrs. JK Rowling is in fact a witch, although there have been certain precautions as to making it safe for Muggles. We wouldn't want the exact truth to get out, incase it fell into the wrong hands.

These four boys' lives are in very grave danger in both 1976 and the present. My past self deemed it necessary to separate the infamous Marauders, sending Mister Potter and Mister Pettigrew to an undisclosed location, and selecting a "futuristic" Muggle home to house Mister Black and Mister Lupin. I, here in this time, have found it necessary to split up the Weasley family. As you can see, I have chosen to send them to the same home as Misters Black and Lupin.

I only ask that you would treat them as you would guests, (though putting them to work wouldn't hurt them,) until it has been deemed safe for them to be returned to their homes. I am happy to say that, being in America, the boys will be allowed to use magic. I will stop in in a few days to check and make sure there is no confusion. Please enjoy the gift I sent you.

Happy summer,

Albus Dumbledore

Chelsea started to grumble, "I'm happy to say…..of course he's happy….he's all the way over in bloody Scotland."

Neither Cori nor Kelli was paying any attention to her, being to busy grinning and rubbing their hands together. Chelsea rolled her eyes and walked over to Remus.

"Well, it seems that you'll being staying with us for awhile, so you might as well get to know us. I'm Chelsea Corley, this is Cori Hatfield, and my over-dramatic friend here is Kelli Williams."

She shook Remus's hand and walked over to the twins.

"I know both of you a little bit better than you would think, but I still can't figure out who is who….so……who are you then?"

The one on the right stepped forward.

"I'm Gred and this handsome young gentleman here is Forge. And I have absolutely NO idea were he gets his looks." He shook his head in mock disbelief.

Chelsea closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to figure out how she was going to tell them apart. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and grinned.

"IDEA!"

She took off running into the other room. When she came back, she had a roll of shiny silver tape. The boys looked confused. She pulled out and broke of two lengths of the stuff. Grabbing the shirt of the closest twins, she pulled him to her and wound the tape around his neck, no to tight though. After doing the same to the second twin, she went to the kitchen and came back with a Sharpie.

Walking up to the first twin again, she looked in his eyes and said

"Now, tell me your name."

He gulped. "Fred."

She smiled and wrote "FRED" in bold letters in his new, shiny, silver collar.

Then she walked over to the other twin and wrote "GEORGE" on his.

She turned to her friends and grinned. "See? Duct tape _does_ fix everything!"

Cori, Kelli, and Remus (who had one muggle parent), burst into hysterics.

Kelli's breathe was coming in short gasps.

"You…duct tape…necks…..twins….HAHAHA."

Once everyone had recovered, Chelsea and the other two girls took the boys to their rooms and then went back down for breakfast.


	3. Potatoes and water hoses

Okay….I now have more reviews…..so…….thanx to:

Weasleytwinsrockmysox119: yes these are me and my friends! Thanx a lot!

Cookie eating tiger: You seem to like tigers a lot! Yes, I can tell you're hyper. Whop couldn't? lol

Tropicalpunch9812: I really have no clue where I'm going with this! Help is much appreciated though! The duct tape thing was sort of spontaneous though.

DrazenX: Thank you very much, my friend!

Well, now that that's done, I have more writing to do!

Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter. Just Chelsea, Cori, and Kelli

When the group reached the living room, they realized they were hungry and the twins ran of to the kitchen to cook. Chelsea freaked out.

"They'll destroy my kitchen!"

Cori calmed her fears by saying, "If they make a mess, we'll just make them clean it up with their _magic wands_."

"Oh yeah. Alright then, let's go read or somethin."

Sirius, being Sirius, whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "So they call 'em 'magical' in the US," causing the girls to laugh hysterically, while Remus just rolled his eyes.

Chelsea and Kelli went and sat on the couch, Cori in one of the chairs, and Remus in the other. Sirius, seeing no where for him to sit, lay down on the floor and started moving his legs and arm around.

Cori chuckled, "You know, Sirius, no matter how fast you move your arms and legs, you're not going anywhere."

Sirius just scoffed, "I'm not trying to _fly_, stoopid! I'm making a _carpet angel_!"

Without even looking up from her HP book, Chelsea said, "Sirius…..you….are an idiot."

Sirius stood up and looked at her, saying "But you know you love me."

No one looked at him. His grin fell, "You do, right?"

Still nothing. "But why wouldn't you? I mean, I'm hott, funny, hott, smart, hott, and witty!"

"Obnoxious. You forgot obnoxious," Chelsea piped in, causing everyone to laugh. Everyone but Sirius.

Sirius just glared at her, "I think I know what's going on."

Chelsea finally looked at him, causing him to smirk, "You're bubbling up with love for me, but you're scared to show it because you're afraid that I will turn you down and you're afraid of rejection!"

Something flashed in Chelsea's eyes, but all she said was, "You wish."

Sirius grinned, "Ah! You're playing hard to get! But lucky for you I love a challenge!"

Remus put his face in his hand, shook his head, and muttered something that sounded like, "Oh Jesus, here we go again."

Sirius looked around the room, then ran over to the chair Remus was sitting in, yanking the cushion out from under him causing him to yelp in surprise, the did the same to Cori, piling them in the center of the room. When he went towards Kelli, however, she gave him one of those, "I will smite thee," looks, and he thought better of it. Going back to his cushion stack he stood on it, put his finger in the air, and declared, "I vow by Godric Gryffindor's honor that I will have the young maiden Chelsea in my power by this time tomorrow. And if I fail, then—"

Remus piped up, "Godric Gryffindor will be severely ticked?"

Sirius ignored him, "I will—do the dishes for a week…..without magic."

Cori laughed at him, "I hope you're a good dishwasher, because she's one tough nut to crack."

"But I am the famous Sirius Black! I can not fail."

"Well, I think that you're going to experience your first failure, because she's not very guy-friendly."

"I can fix that."

Chelsea had gone back to reading her book, so, to get her attention, Sirius went over and sat on her lap. Without looking at him, she said, "Sirius Black, if you don't get off my lap right now, I'm going to roshambo you."

He ignored her, "Watcha readin?"

She shut the book and laid it on the side table. "None of your business. Now get off."

He grinned again, "But I luuuuuuv you!"

Her face got hard, "Sorry but I'm attached."

He frowned. "To another guy?"

She smiled and suddenly pushed him onto his back on the floor. "Nope. To my sanity."

Before he had a chance to respond, the door to the kitchen opened, and Fred and George came through the kitchen door and looked at Sirius, then grinned. "We miss something?"

Chelsea smiled back. "Nope."

"Well the foods ready, so," George turned toward the kitchen and waved his wand. "_Accio potatoes_."

Chelsea looked at Kelli and mouthed, "Potatoes?" Kelli just shrugged.

And sure enough, seven bowels of potatoes came floating through the open door and landed in each one of there laps, (or hands were the twins were concerned.)

"Where did you find these?" Kelli asked.

"In the drawer under the sink. Why?"

"The one right under the sink?"

"Yes."

The three girls started laughing, "That's the **_trash can_**!"

"Oh. Well, if we're not going to eat it…." Fred grinned.

Scooping a handful out of his bowl, he chucked it at Sirius's head, but he ducked, so it hit Chelsea right in the face. She in turn threw hers at Fred, who threw his at Remus, who threw _his_ at Kelli, and so on until they were involved in an all-out potato war.

They ended up splitting into two teams: Chelsea, Remus, Kelli, and Fred on one and Sirius, Cori, and George on the other. They used the flipped over couch and chairs for "forts" but ran out of potatoes. So while George and Sirius went to the kitchen to get more, Chelsea grinned and went outside, taking Kelli. When Chelsea came back, she was alone, but had a very large water hose with her.

Fred looked at the hose with one of those "WTF" looks, good thing for him he teamed up with Chelsea. Cori, knowing exactly what was going on, screamed "RUN!" Right about then Chelsea screamed out the door "Now Kelli!" and with that last remark a large burst of water came out of the end of the hose and sent Sirius flying into the wall.

Which, of course, made Chelsea's day. Kelli switched the water off, Chelsea dropped the hose, and the remainder of the other team came back into the room.

"We win!" Chelsea declared.

Sirius sat up, and in a slightly woozy voice said, "I think…..she likes me," and promptly fainted.

Chelsea looked around the room and scratched her head, "Um…..how do I clean this up?"

Remus smiled softly and pulled out his wand. "I usually have to clean up after Sirius and James all the time," he explained. He waved it and the room was suddenly back to normal.

Chelsea's jaw dropped, "Wow. I knew you could do some amazing stuff….but WOW!"

Remus's cheeks turned slightly pink and he mumbled something about it "Being nothing."

Chelsea smiled at him, "Well, it's been a long day, so let's go to bed."

"What about Sirius?"

"He'll wake up sooner or later."

"By the way, you said that you knew I could do amazing stuff. How much, exactly, do you know about me?" He looked uneasy.

Making the split second decision not to tell him she knew his secret, she said, "Nothing much really. I just knew you were really smart."

That seemed to satisfy him, and with a few mumbled goodnights, they left Sirius on the floor and went to bed.

Welp, that's it for now!

Hope you liked it!

Thanks bunches to my buddy Cori for givin me ideas! I need some input from you guys cause I'm drawing blank!

Well, until next time, ciao!


End file.
